Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una misión se les ha encomendado tanto a Inglaterra como a México pero, ¿las demás naciones estarán dispuestos a ayudarlos? Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD Descanse en paz Joaquín Cordero. u.u
1. El cuidador

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic, el cuál trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, considerando que _"Sabor a mí"_ ocupa casi todo mi tiempo libre.

Y bueno, lo que no les dije fue que este fanfic iba a ser dedicado a quién nos dejara el **review número 50**, sugerencia de mi hermana el no decir para que no hubiera bronca. Por lo que este fanfic está dedicado a **_The Animanga Girl_**.

La canción de _"Maybe I'm amazing"_ de **Paul McCartney**, y las películas _"Los cazafantasmas"_ y _"Drácula muerto pero feliz"_ son usados nada más para la trama del fanfic y no para lucro.

Por cierto, ***Myu*** es censura porqué es una grosería.

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales.**

**Capítulo 1:** _El cuidador._

- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí.- Dejando sus maletas en el suelo, el rubio de ojos verdes dio una rápida inspección a la casa que estaba frente a él.

Unas cuántas semanas antes, Inglaterra se encontraba leyendo el periódico, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un anuncio...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- **_"Se vende propiedad amueblada. 2 pisos. 8 habitaciones. 2 baños. Sala. Cocina. Ático. Sótano. Patio. Garage para dos automóviles. Todos los servicios en regla. Precio sujeto a negociación. Informe al XXX-XXXX."_**- Miró las fotografías del interior y el exterior de la casa.- Sería muy tonto no preguntar de esta oferta.-

Luego se enteró que estaba en México...

**~*~Fin** **del Flashback~*~**

Tras verificar que era un buen vecindario, y que las calles estuviesen limpias, entró a la casa, hallándola tal y como la había descrito el dueño anterior...

- Será mejor revisar las puertas y ventanas, además de las llaves de agua antes de instalarme.-

Una a una, checó todas las habitaciones, encontrándolas impecables y limpias, con un diseño bastante acogedor...

- Esta parece ser la recámara principal.- Dijo tras revisar los demás cuartos. Se acercó a la cama y levantó las almohadas.- Mmm, parecen ser nuevas.- Luego checó el colchón, removiendo las sábanas.- Está limpio y firme.- Se aventó sobre ella.- ¡Ah! No está mal.-

Se acordó entonces qué tenía que verificar que las llaves de agua sirvieran, encontrando los baños en perfectas condiciones y bien equipados...

- No estaría mal darme un baño en este instante.- Se dijo contento.

Tras buscar lo que necesitaba, se desvistió y se metió bajo la regadera...

-_ Baby, I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man, who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand..._- Cantaba usando la botella de champú como micrófono.

Tras asearse y ponerse una bata, entró a la cocina. Se decepcionó al ver que no había alimentos ni despensa...

- Damn!- Cerró la puerta del refrigerador.- Debí de suponerlo. Tendré qué ir a comprar provisiones.-

Tras arreglarse y guiarse con un croquis, encontró un mini-súper y compró lo necesario para esa noche y la mañana del día siguiente. De regreso a la casa, la gente le sonreía y le saludaba, siguiendo su propio camino; esto alegró un poco al inglés, ya que era muy diferente del ambiente nublado y gris de su tierra natal...

- Creo que hice bien en comprar este lugar.- Dijo al llegar a su nuevo hogar.- La gente es amable, los alrededores tranquilos y el clima es placentero.-

Ya la tarde había caído, e Inglaterra se hallaba sentado a la mesa, dispuesto a comer lo que había cocinado...

- ¡Salud!- Alzó un vaso para brindar por su nueva casa de descanso.

Justo en ese momento, la luz se fue, dejando a oscuras al inglés...

- Oh, right!- Se enojó.- This is freaking awesome!-

Como aún había un poco de luz de día, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, esperando a qué le contestaran...

- _¿Bueno?_- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

- México, te exijo qué en este momento vengas y me arregles la luz.- Le ordenó.

- _¡Momento! ¿Quién habla?_- Preguntó confundido.

- ¿Có-Cómo qué quién habla?- Se ofendió por la pregunta.- Bloody hell! I'm England!-

- _¡Ah! Eres tú, tejón amarillo_.- Se rió Chema.- _¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo estás?_-

- ¿Cómo qué cómo estoy?- Gritó molesto.- ¡No tengo luz y quiero que tú la arregles!-

-_ ¿Y porqué yo? ¿No tienes electricistas allá en Reino Unido?_- Alzó una ceja.

- ¡Por la Reina!- Se quería arrancar un mechón de pelos.- No estoy allá, estoy en tu país.-

- ¡_Ah, pos por ahí hubieras empezado, huerco_!- Exclamó burlón Chema.- _¿Y qué andas haciendo acá? Digo, si se puede saber_.-

- Eso es algo que no te interesa.- Le contestó tajante.

- _En ese caso, no te puedo ayudar. Adiós, tejón amarillo_.-

- ¡_**NO, ESPERA**_!- Se cubrió la cara con una mano.- Yo, compré una casa aquí, en Aguas hirvientes.-

-_ Aguascalientes, tarado_.-

- Sí, lo que sea.- Contestó malhumorado.- Estaba a punto de cenar cuando se me fue la luz. Y como no conozco a nadie más que a ti, mexicano, pues quiero que vengas y lo arregles.-

José María Itzae sonrió divertido y chasqueó la lengua, ya que le entretenía la manera tan simple del inglés para complicarse él solo la existencia. Así que decidió ayudarlo...

- _Está bien. Iré para allá en un momento_.- Le avisó.- _Mientras, ¿tienes alguna lámpara de pilas a la mano?_-

- No.- El inglés hizo una mueca.- No tengo, tal vez haya algunas velas.-

- _Pues enciéndelas en lo que llego, para que cenes románticamente bajo la luz de las velas_.- Se echó a reír por la sugerencia.

- _**¿¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES, MALDITO IGNORANTE!?**_- Gritó enojado.

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*** Se oyó por el otro lado de la línea, por lo que Arthur colgó...

- ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! Siempre me hace lo mismo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Una hora después, México se hallaba a la puerta de la casa de Inglaterra...

- ¡Hasta qué llegaste!- Inglaterra lo dejó entrar a la casa.- ¿Podrías ya empezar?-

- Las cosas se piden de favor, ¿sabías?- Ante el silencio del inglés, suspiró.- Pásame el teléfono, llamaré a la compañía de luz.-

Poco a poco, y sin que se dieran cuenta, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras; aunque para suerte de Arthur, Chema había traído un par de lámparas de mano...

- ¡Ah! ¿Ya la reportaron?- El inglés veía a Chema hablar con la compañía de luz.- Ya veo. Sí, gracias.- Colgó el auricular.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Inglaterra.

- ¿Bien, qué?-

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la compañía de luz?- Una vena amenazaba con estallar en la frente del rubio.

- ¡Ah! Pues dicen que ya mandaron a un equipo a reparar la falla, ya que algunas personas ya lo habían reportado.- Guardó silencio unos instantes.- Bueno, supongo que ya te las podrás arreglar por cuenta propia, ¿no es así?-

- Sí, sí. Gracias.- Respondía Arthur, tratando de no darle importancia.- Ya no necesito de tu...-

Un rayo, acompañado de un trueno, iluminó el cuarto por completo. La lluvia empezó a estamparse con tal fuerza, que era difícil distinguir el camino. México se le quedó viendo a la ventana y se rascó la cabeza...

- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Y ahora cómo me voy a regresar a Guanajuato?-

- Ese no es mi problema.- Le contestó Inglaterra.- Debiste pensar en eso antes de venir.-

- Ingrato.- Le dirigió una mirada filosa.- Bueeeno, da igual. Adiós.-

México avanzó, a la vez que otro rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar. Sólo que en esta ocasión, todo quedó en penumbras porqué la lámpara de mano que traía Iggy se apagó...

- ¡No es posible!- Golpeó un par de veces el aparato.- ¡México!- Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó a donde estaba, golpeándose con todo lo que encontraba a su paso.- ¡México, espera!-

- ¿Qué tienes, tú?- Chema se volvió a verlo, soltando la perilla de la puerta principal.

- ¡Mi lámpara se apagó!-

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó extrañado José María.- Si le puse pilas nuevas.-

- Eso no me importa, dame tu lámpara.- Le exigió el inglés.

- Mira, mira.- Chema se cruzó de brazos.- Es mía, no te la voy a dar.-

Ante la negativa del mexicano, Arthur trató de arrebatarle la lámpara. México forcejeó con él, causando que el aparato cayera al suelo y se rompiera...

- ¡Mira lo qué hiciste!- Inglaterra regañó a José María Itzae.- ¡Por tu culpa ya no tenemos luz!-

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves, tú, tú...!- Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró.- ¿Sabes qué? A'i te ves.-

- ¡O-Oye!- Lo detuvo de un brazo.- ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡No me puedes dejar solo aquí!-

- Pos quién te entiende, güerito.- El mexicano se cruzó de brazos.- Primero, me llamas; luego, me corres y ahora quieres que me quede contigo.-

- Yo... - Titubeó antes de contestarle, no quería mostrar ante el mexicano el miedo que le estaba dando en ese instante.- La lluvia está arreciando y podrías tener un accidente en el camino. Además, no ha vuelto la luz.- Desvió la mirada, abochornado.- Y no conozco a nadie más por aquí.-

Chema se sonrió; para él, Inglaterra en ocasiones era como un niño pequeño, al cuál si le soltabas la mano corría a llorar asustado ante la idea de quedarse solo. Y por eso, no se pudo negar ante la petición del inglés...

- Está bien, está bien. A ver, ¿tienes un encendedor?-

- ¡No vas a incendiar mi casa!- Le gritó el británico.

- ¡No voy a incendiar nada, tonto!- Le respondió y le pegó en la cabeza.- Tienes chimenea, ¿no?-

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Bueno, vamos a encenderla entonces.- Le sugirió.- Y así no estaremos a oscuras.-

Sin chistar, Arthur siguió la idea al pie de la letra. Por lo que ahora estaban frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala...

- Oye, güerito.- Chema se volteó a ver al inglés.- ¿Porqué compraste esta casa?-

- Bueno, yo...-

Las ventanas se abrieron violentamente azotándose contra la pared repetidas veces, mientras el aire frío se colaba al interior de la casa. Ambas naciones se pusieron súbitamente de pie y se acercaron...

- Sólo es el viento.- México comenzó a cerrar las ventanas.- Creo que se puso peor la lluvia.-

- Mejor cierra ya esas ventanas para volver cerca a la chimenea.- Arthur se frotó los brazos.- Me está dando frío.-

- ¡Oh, claro!- Comentó con sarcasmo el mexicano.- Lo que quiera su alteza. ¿También desea que cargue a su majestad?-

- **_¡MIRA TÚ...!_**-

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse sin control. Del piso superior se podía oír cómo varios muebles pesados eran arrastrados de un lugar a otro. Tanto México como Inglaterra se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. De pronto, el ruido de varios platos estrellándose contra las paredes los hizo sentir un escalofrío a lo largo de sus cuerpos...

- **_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO, MÉXICO!?_**- Gritó espantado el inglés.

- **_¿¡Y YO CÓMO DIABLOS...!?_**-

***PAS*** El mexicano cayó con pesadez al suelo cuando una figurilla que reposaba en la pared le aterrizó en la cabeza. Arthur se aproximó a él y comenzó a hablarle...

- Bloody hell! ¡Este no es momento para estar haciéndose el muerto, México!- Al ver que no respondía, se arrodilló a un lado de él y lo movió.- México.- Siguió moviéndolo.- ¿México? Si esto es una broma, es muy pesada.- Lo zarandeó de la ropa.- ¿México? ¡México!-

Lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, al oír gemidos procedentes de los cuartos contiguos; comenzó a temblar y no sabía con qué protegerse. Una sombra pasó veloz por el marco de la puerta, y antes de qué pudiese reaccionar, se regresó al cuarto y se encaminaba hacia él, lamentándose con gruñidos y lamentos que le ponían la piel de gallina...

- ¡**_AAAAAAAH_**!- Gritó Inglaterra y le lanzó lo que tenía a su alcance para ahuyentarlo.

La sombra se detuvo, tras un instante, se paró frente al rubio, quién se cubrió con ambos brazos la cabeza lleno de miedo...

- Mi estimado señor.- Habló el fantasma.- ¿Puede usted verme?-

- ¿Cómo?- Iggy abrió un ojo, sintiendo qué no había oído bien.

- Es que, usted verá.- Continuó el espectro.- Estoy muerto. A mí me mataron, sólo quiero descansar.-

- Ah.- Soltó un chillido agudo, ya que no podía ni gritar del susto.

- He estado tanto tiempo aquí, cuidando el tesoro.-

- ¿Tesoro?- Y con eso, atrapó el interés del británico.- ¿Cuál tesoro?-

- El que mi patrón me puso a cuidar durante tantos años.- El fantasma hablaba con pesadez.- Y han sido tantos, que hasta he olvidado mi propio nombre.-

- Es una verdadera pena.- Se rascaba la barbilla, imaginando la clase de tesoro qué podría estar escondido en esa casa.- Y de casualidad, ¿no sabes en donde está ese "_tesoro_"?-

- ¡Aaay!- Frotándose la cabeza, José María Itzae comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.- ¡Méndigo Alfred! ¡Ya sacaste boleto!-

Se sentó y oyó a los otros dos conversando, quedando inmóvil al verlos, ya que uno de ellos no tenía pies. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de gritar...

- ¡**_SANTO DIOS_**!- Señaló al fantasma, que volteó a verlo, al igual que Iggy.-**_ ¿¡PERO QUÉ_ *Myu* _ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?_**- De inmediato, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rezar.- Perdón, perdón.- Decía entre rezo y rezo.

- Ah.- Al oír a José María rezar, el fantasma se desvaneció de pronto.

- México...-

- ¿Eh?- El moreno dejó de rezar.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡**_ERES UN IDIOTA, UN IMBÉCIL_**!- Comenzó a golpearlo.- **_¿PORQUÉ HICISTE QUÉ SE DESAPARECIERA, TONTO?_**- Se puso de gatas al suelo, deprimido.- Por poco y me lo decía.-

- ¿De qué hablas, tú?- Chema alzó una ceja confundido.- ¿Qué te iba a decir quién?-

- Eh.- Comenzó a sudar frío.- No, nadie.- Desvió la mirada, temblando levemente.- No sé de qué hablas.-

José María Itzae entrecerró los ojos al notar qué Inglaterra estaba mintiendo. Así que de un movimiento rápido, le hizo manita de puerco, sujetándolo contra el piso...

- ¡**_AY, SUÉLTAME_**!- Gimió Arthur al sentir el brazo retorcido.- ¡**_ME DUELE_**!-

- **_¡NO HASTA QUÉ SUELTES LA SOPA, TEJÓN AMARILLO_**!- Apretó aún más.- _**¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS DE QUE ME SONARON? ¿Y CON QUIÉN ESTABAS HABLANDO? ¡CONTESTA!**_-

- ¡**_NO DIRÉ NADA_**!- Le retorció más el brazo, obligándolo a decir la verdad.- **_OK, OK_**!- Tenía ya el rostro rojo.- ¡**_LO DIRÉ TODO_**!-

Y sin mencionarle nada sobre el tesoro, Iggy le contó a Chema todo lo que le dijo el fantasma...

- Entonces, se trata de un alma errante.- Formuló el joven de piel canela.

- Sí, así es, México.- Confirmó Arthur.- Un caso lamentable.-

El moreno se quedó pensativo, luego miró con determinación al rubio...

- Hay qué ponerlo a descansar lo antes posible.- Le contó su resolución.

- Sí.- Asintió con la cabeza. Luego, lo miró extrañado.- ¿Qué?-

Si México lograba que el fantasma descansara en paz, Inglaterra nunca podría poner sus manos en el tesoro que custodiaba. Así qué tenía que hacer algo de inmediato...

- ¿Sabes? A mí no me molesta que ese fantasma ronde libremente por la casa.- Le dijo tratando de aparentar que fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Eso sí que no, señor.- Contestó enérgico José María.- Esa persona hace mucho dejó de existir en este mundo y debe de estar en donde pertenece. Además, si dices que te contó que lo asesinaron, lo más posible es que no haya recibido cristiana sepultura. Por lo que tenemos que encontrar su cuerpo y enterrarlo como Dios manda.-

Al oír esto, el inglés se alegró. Sin querer, México le facilitaría las cosas matando dos pájaros de un tiro: encontraría el tesoro, que seguramente estaría junto al cadáver del finado; y se desharía del fantasma. Así de fácil. Ahora, sólo había un pequeño problema...

- ¿Y cómo vas a encontrar su cuerpo?- Le preguntó el británico.

Chema guardó silencio, luego le puso una mano al hombro a Iggy...

- Supongo que un par de huecos no te molestarán, ¿verdad, güerito?-

- ¿Qué?- El rostro del rubio se descompuso tras oír aquello.- ¿Cómo que un par de huecos? ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi casa, sinvergüenza?-

- Supongo que necesitaremos improvisar una antorcha antes de buscar el pico y la pala.- México comenzó con su empresa.

- ¡Detente!- Inglaterra intentó hacerlo desistir.- ¡No quiero que le hagas nada a mi casa!-

Y de un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban en el piso de la sala, forcejeando ahora por un largo trozo de madera, el cuál serviría como antorcha. Ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el fantasma se volvió a manifestar, viendo cómo ambas naciones rodaban y peleaban como niños chiquitos...

- Señor.-

- ¡_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!-

Como el espectro hablara de golpe y se paró enfrente de los dos sin previo aviso, no evitaron gritar del susto...

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- Les preguntó una vez que terminaran.

- Sí, seguro.- Contestó Iggy con las lágrimas asomando a los ojos y abrazando con fuerza al moreno.

Tras calmarse un instante, Chema pensaba en la manera adecuada de cómo preguntarle al ánima sobre como ayudarle a descansar en el más allá. Pero Inglaterra usó el atajo más directo...

- Oye, ¿no nos podrías decir en qué parte de la casa es en donde reposas?-

México se le quedó viendo al inglés, notando la actitud con la qué se dirigía al fantasma...

- No podría hacerlo, su merced.- Le respondió.- Eso sería faltar a mi deber. No puedo revelar en donde está el tesoro.-

- ¡Oh, por la Reina!- Se quejó el británico.- ¿Al menos podrías decirnos en qué cuarto estás?-

- Con qué de eso se trataba todo.- Iggy sintió un terrible escalofrío al oír el tono amenazante del mexicano, quién se tronaba los dedos de las manos.- ¿Eh, tejón amarillo?-

- Mé-México no es lo que tú piensas.- Arthut comenzó a retroceder lentamente.- Y-Yo también deseo a-ayudar a esta pobre alma en pena.- Empezó a sudar helado al ver la fría y furibunda mirada de José María.- ¡_**ES LA VERDAD**_!-

Momentos después, los tres se encontraban sentados en el piso...

- ¿Entonces estás aquí desde la época de la Colonia?- Le preguntó preocupado México al ánima.- Eso es bastante tiempo.-

- Así es, señor.- Le respondió el fantasma.- Yo era el criado de confianza del dueño de esta casa, y me mataron para cuidar el tesoro que enterraron.-

- Bueno, eso era muy común en la época.- Chema se rascó el mentón incómodo.- Y entiendo perfectamente tu situación pero, ¿no nos podrías echar una manita?-

- ¿Disculpe usted?- Preguntó el espectro al no comprender lo que decía.

- Sí, mira.- Lo señaló.- Tú no nos puedes decir en donde estás. Pero sí nos puedes señalar el camino. Y ya nosotros nos encargaríamos del resto. Así, tú mantienes tu manda.- Le sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece?-

Sin responderles, el fantasma se desapareció en el aire, , lo que hizo que Arthur se molestara...

- Bloody hell!- Exclamó.- Ahora no sabremos en donde está. Muchas gracias, México.-

- Sólo fue una sugerencia, güerito, no te azotes.- Chema frunció el ceño.- Además, ¡tú sólo quieres el tesoro, ambicioso pirata!-

- **_¿¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES, TÚ...!?_**-

La lámpara de pilas de Inglaterra se encendió, iluminando en dirección contraria de donde estaban ellos...

- ¡Mira eso, tejón amarillo!- México le torció la cabeza rumbo a donde estaba la lámpara.- ¡Está encendida!-

Se miraron a la cara un instante e Inglaterra empujó al moreno para abalanzarse sobre el aparato...

- ¡Es mía!- Gritó.

- ¿A donde?- José María Itzae lo agarró de un pie, haciendo que azotara contra el suelo.

- Goddammit!- Se puso una mano sobre la nariz y se volteó mirando molesto al joven de piel canela.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota? ¿Porqué...?-

- Nos está señalando el camino.- Al oír esto, Iggy guardó silencio.- Tal y como se lo sugerí.- Se encaminó a donde estaba la lámpara.- Y si no me equivoco, la luz nos dirige a aquél pasillo.-

Caminó hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo...

- Trae la lámpara y vente, Inglaterra.- Le ordenó.- No debemos de perderle la pista.-

- Ya voy, ya voy. No me grites.- Contestó malhumorado.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es, según tú, la siguiente pista?-

- Pues, no lo sé.- Le respondió con sinceridad el mexicano.

En eso, oyeron como algo cayó al suelo, Inglaterra iluminó de un lado al otro el pasillo, y se dieron cuenta qué una pequeña figurilla se hallaba en el piso. Al verla más detenidamente, vieron que uno de sus brazos estaba alzado...

- Está señalando hacia allá, a esa puerta.- Tomó la perilla y la giró, más no se abrió.- Está cerrada, ¿tienes la llave?-

- No.- Le respondió Arthur y suspiró.- El dueño anterior no me dio la llave del sótano, porqué me dijo que dejó algunas cosas guardadas ahí, además de que desde hace tiempo qué se le perdió y no tiene copia alguna disponible.-

- ¡Rayos!- Exclamó México.- Ya estábamos tan cerca.- Golpeó la pared frustrado.

El lento rechinido qué hizo la puerta al momento de abrirse, atrapó la atención de ambas naciones...

- Bloody hell!- Gritó asustado Inglaterra y trató de huir al instante, pero Chema no se lo permitió.- ¡Suéltame, canalla!-

- Vamos.- Lo soltó y entró por la puerta.

Unas escaleras daban acceso al sótano, por lo qué lentamente bajaron por ellas con cuidado. México se preguntaba mentalmente si debieron o no traer a un sacerdote, en lo que Inglaterra ya estaba contando mentalmente el dinero y las joyas. De pronto, México habló...

- ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a los descendientes del primer dueño de esta casa?- Le preguntó.- Si existe realmente un tesoro aquí, ellos son los más indicados para tenerlo.-

- What?- Tomó el brazo del mexicano, molesto por su propuesta.- ¡Yo compré esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella es mío! ¡_**MÍO**_! ¿**_OÍSTE_**?-

- ¡Cuidado, tejón...!-

No pudo terminar, ambos rodaron por las escaleras al perder el equilibrio. Chocaron contra algunas cajas, derribándolas al tiempo qué la luz sótano se encendía. No muy bien las dos naciones se incorporaban del suelo, cuando vieron cómo un cuchillo se clavó, a escasos metros de ellos, en el piso...

- Tejón amarillo.- Iggy se volteó a ver a Chema, quién tragó saliva y estaba muy serio.- Eso es una advertencia, no debemos quedarnos con el tesoro.-

**~*~Una semana después~*~**

- Wow, Iggy!- Estados Unidos se revolvía en su asiento, mirando con alegría todo lo qué había en la casa.- It's a great house!-

- ¡Cállate, idiota!- Le gritó molesto el inglés, en lo qué servía té para sus indeseables invitados.- Aún no sé cómo te enteraste de qué compré esta casa.-

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Se rió el norteamericano.- Iggy, yo sé todo lo que ocurre en México.- Volvió a reír, recordando cuando José María le contó por teléfono sobre la nueva casa de Arthur.- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-

- Arght!-

- Tranquilízate, Anglaterre, mon ami.- Francia probaba el té.- Alfred mon ami tiene razón; esta casa reboza de buen gusto, algo raro en ti.-

- La casa ya estaba amueblada.-

- Entonces, los dueños anteriores tenían buen gusto.-

- ¡Cierra la boca, frog!- Inglaterra se sentó en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pasa algo, Iggy?-

- ¿Pasar algo? ¡Ese desgraciado de México no me dejó apropiarme del tesoro qué encontramos hace una semana!- Gritó enfurecido.- ¡Dijo que no me pertenecía y lo volvió a enterrar, pero estoy muy seguro de qué se quedó con el dinero!-

- ¿Dinero enterrado?- Preguntó entusiasmado Alfred.- ¿Cómo en el tesoro del pirata?- Comenzó a saltar en el asiento como niño chiquito.- I wanna play! I wanna play!-

- ¿Y sabes donde México mon ami enterró de nuevo el tesoro, Anglaterre?-

- En el camposanto.- Al oírlo, sintieron un escalofrío que les heló el alma.- Tuvimos qué quitar el piso del sótano, exhumar los restos del difunto, traer un equipo de riesgos biológicos, hacerle servicio funeral completo asistiendo a fuerzas; ¡y todo para qué me diga que no me puedo quedar con el tesoro!-

- ¡Ah, qué México, mon ami!- Se rió Francis.- ¿Y al menos supiste de qué era el tesoro?-

- Sí, era un pequeño cofre con monedas de oro y plata antiguas.- Los ojos de las otras naciones se abrieron enormemente.- Un mechón de cabellos atados con un listón que parecía ser rosa, y un retrato pequeño de una mujer y una niña, vestidas con porte.- Infló los cachetes.- ¡Y México dijo al ver el cabello y el retrato que ése era el verdadero tesoro del primer dueño!-

- Bueno, tranquilízate, Anglaterre. Al menos, tienes una hermosa casa para hacer fiestas.-

- Yes, that's right!- Alfred se paró y tomó el teléfono.- ¡Voy a pedir comida para empezar ahora mismo!-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ustedes no van a hacer una fiesta en mi casa de descanso! ¡Ni siquiera deberían de estar aquí!-

- ¿_Bueno_?- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

- Joseph!- Le gritó entusiasmado Estados Unidos.- ¡Ven a hacernos de comer en la casa de descanso de Iggy!-

- ¡_GRINGO LOCO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO_!- Le gritó Chema.- ¡_NO TENGO TU TIEMPO_!-

- Sí, aquí te esperamos.- Y le colgó.- Alright, México nos va a preparar la comida!-

- No sé porqué pensé qué Alfred hablaba en serio.- Dijo Inglaterra.

- Anglaterre, esa es la manera en la qué mon ami Alfred manda pedir de comer, haciendo qué alguien más cocine.-

**Continuará...**

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

- Una de dos: o están haciendo una parodia de "Los cazafantasmas", o están haciendo el refrito de "Drácula muerto, pero feliz."-

* * *

_Desde hace mucho tiempo, los ricos escondían dinero y joyas enterrándolas en sus casas, y para estar seguros de que nadie los robara, mataban a un trabajador de confianza y echaban el cadáver junto al tesoro para que lo cuidara después de muerto._

_Hoy en la actualidad, aún existen casas que tienen tesoros enterrados, en las cuáles ocurren sucesos paranormales, por lo cuál la gente que las habita generalmente las vende. Sin embargo, se cuenta que si te toca recibir el dinero, éste aparecerá ante ti sin necesidad de buscarlo._


	2. Maldición o Posesión

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Creo que es la segunda vez qué publico algo en esta fecha.

Por cierto, debo aclarar algo antes de proseguir; había dicho que le dedicaría el fanfic que dejara el review No. 50 en _"Sabor a mí"_, más hubo un problema con un lector(a) más no fue su culpa el dejar dos reviews. Por lo que oficialmente **The Animanga Girl** es a quién le dedico este fanfic, más quién merece tener este honor es **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl**. Así que para no pelear, el fanfic está dedicado a ambas. n.n

Bueno, pasemos a los reviewses:

**~*~susan358:** _¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. n.n_

**~*~eclipse total:** _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente significan mucho para mí, principalmente en este día. Y Chema está ligeramente basado en mi persona, así como María José está basada en el carácter de mi hermana, _**DarkLady-Iria**_. Gracias nuevamente. n.n_

**~*~Harakumi Nakamura:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. :D Y aquí hay otro capítulo para qué no te desesperes._

**~*~Alfie Eldenstein:** _Thanks! =D_

La canción de _"It's my party"_ de **Lesley Gore**, y las películas _"Los cazafantasmas"_ y _"Drácula muerto pero feliz"_ son usados nada más para la trama del fanfic y no para lucro.

Y recuerden, los** *Myu***, ***MEOW*** y ***MEAOUW*** son groserías.

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales.**

**Capítulo 2:**_ Maldición o posesión._

Una voz en su sueño le había dicho qué hacer. Así que lo primero qué hizo al levantarse, fue dirigirse a la vitrina en la que se encontraba, abriéndola de par en par...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Inglaterra mientras tomaba una taza de té.- No hay como la paz y la tranquilidad.-

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde qué encontraran el tesoro en su casa de Aguascalientes, y el desastre que le continuó con la fiesta qué hicieran Estados Unidos y Francia; y ahora qué estaba de vuelta a su tierra patria, se disponía a pasar una mañana placentera...

- ¡Te tengo!- Gritó Alemania, saliendo de unos arbustos, y aplicándole un candado al cuello.- ¡Ahora vendrás conmigo!- Lo amenazó.

- ¡Arght!- La nación británica se revolvía nervioso y confundido de que el alemán lo tuviera en tal posición.- Help!-

Y el país germánico se lo llevó...

**.~o0o~.**

En Guanajuato, una bella mañana daba inicio. Chema se encontraba regando las plantas de su jardín, cuando sonó su celular...

- ¿Quién será tan temprano?- Miró el identificador de llamadas.- O tarde.- Contestó.- ¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasó, Luis?-

_- Ehm, México, lamento llamarte a estas horas.-_ Le dijo más serio de lo normal el alemán.

- No es ninguna molestia, Luis.- Le contestó.- ¿Qué sucede?-

_- ¿Podrías venir a mi casa en este mismo instante?-_ Le preguntó.- _Te explicaré en cuánto llegues.-_

- Bueeeno, si es tan urgente, iré tan pronto me sea posible.-

_- Gracias.-_ Y le colgó.

- ¿'Ora qué mosco le picó?- Se preguntó mientras hacía una llamada.- ¿Bueno? Sí, buenos días. Así es, él habla. Voy a necesitar qué me hagas un favor.-

Unas cuántas horas, millas náuticas y revisiones después...

- ¡México!- Alemania le abrió la puerta.- Qué bueno que ya llegaste.-

- Sí, me retrasé un poquito.- Entró a la casa con una maleta y una cajita de cartón.- Tuve qué llamar a Lourdes pa' que se encargara de mi casa, y lo de siempre.-

- ¡México, México! ¡Ve!- Italia se acercó alegremente a él.- ¿Qué me trajiste?-

- ¡Qué onda, morrito!- Le alborotó el cabello.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Ehm, Italia.- Alemania los interrumpió abruptamente, antes de que el italiano lo acaparada.- México no vino de visita.-

- No hay problema, Luis.- Chema soltó sus petacas en el suelo.- ¿Qué ocurrió para que me llamaras con urgencia?-

- Verás.- El alemán desvió la mirada, apenado y sonrojado.- Lo que sucede, pues, es un poco... delicado.-

Hungría, quién iba bajando por las escaleras, se aproximó velozmente a ellos y tomó la palabra...

**_- ¿¡DELICADO!?-_** Gritó histérica y molesta.- **_¡EL SEÑOR AUSTRIA SE VOLVIÓ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESA COSA QUÉ TIENE EN LA CABEZA!-_**

- ¡Hungría, por favor!- Alemania la sujetó para evitar que le cayera a golpes a todo aquél que se le atravesara.

José María Itzae trató de comprender la situación, cuando unas sonoras carcajadas acompañadas de mucho ruido lo hicieron mirar hacia el piso superior...

- Supongo que Don Rigo ya se pasó con la pachanga.- Se rascó la cabeza.

_**- ¿¡CUÁL PACHANGA!?-** _La húngara se quitó de encima al alemán y le señaló el cuarto del austríaco.- **_¡VE Y MIRA CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS LO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!-_**

- Bueeeno.- Aceptó a regañadientes y subió por las escaleras.

Mientras más y más se acercaba, las carcajadas se hacían más insoportables. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de México, indicándole que algo no estaba del todo bien. Llegó hasta el cuarto y no se dio cuenta de que Prusia se encontraba recargado de espaldas en la puerta de la habitación contigua y viendo una videocámara qué traía en la mano. Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al tomar la perilla. Y así, entró a la habitación...

- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único qué salió de su boca al ver la _"delicada"_ situación en la que se encontraba Roderich.

_**- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-**_

Suspendido en el aire, en bata de dormir, y sin explicación alguna de porqué estaba usando el _Penacho del México Antiguo_, antes nombrado _"Penacho de Moctezuma"_; Austria se encontraba riendo como loco y volando en círculos al ras del techo de la habitación. Chema retrocedió y cerró la puerta...

- Una de dos: o están haciendo una parodia de "_Los cazafantasmas_", o están haciendo el refrito de "_Drácula muerto, pero feliz_."-

- ¡Hey, Chema!- Prusia se le acercó al verlo y le puso una mano al hombro.- Parece que lo qué le sucedió al _"Señorito"_ no te impactó como a los demás.-

- ¿Eh? Ah, no.- Le contestó el joven de piel canela.- Uno se acostumbra a ver cosas raras y sin sentido tras vivir mucho tiempo al lado del gringo.-

El ruido seco de una silla cayéndose llamó la atención de ambas naciones...

- ¿Y eso?-

- ¡Ah! Es qué tenemos un _"invitado"_ especial.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta donde estuviese recargado.

Ahí, en el suelo, atado desde los pies hasta los brazos y con una cinta adhesiva en la boca, se encontraba Inglaterra. Qué por tanto forcejear, cayó de lado, golpeándose de paso en la cabeza...

- ¿Qué hace aquí el tejón amarillo?.- Preguntó confundido México.- ¿Y porqué está atado?-

- Yo puedo responder a eso, México.-

Volteando a ver a la puerta, Alemania se encontraba en el marco, y atrás de él, estaba Italia tapándose los oídos, temblando asustado...

- Pensé que él era el responsable de lo que le esta ocurriendo a Austria, por eso lo traje hasta aquí.- Entró a la habitación.- Y tras un duro interrogatorio, no pude sacarle nada. Tuve qué amarrarlo para qué no se escapara.-

- Entiendo.- Le dijo Chema.- ¿Y yo qué vela tengo en el entierro?-

- Bueno.- El alemán se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y desvió la mirada.- Es qué como Austria tiene puesto ese penacho, pues yo, yo pensé, pensé qué tal vez tú sabrías algo al respecto.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Por eso te llamé.-

- Pues, el penacho sí se hizo en mi casa, pero yo era aún un niño muy pequeño cuando Toño se lo llevó consigo.-

- ¿España, dices?- Se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Al afirmarle con un movimiento de cabeza, Alemania salió de la pieza dirigiéndose a su oficina y tomando el teléfono...

- ¿España?- Habló el tercer timbrazo y al oír que levantaran el auricular.- Habla Alemania. ¿Podrías...?

_- ¡Hola! Lamento mucho no poder platicar contigo en este momento. Je, je, je. Ya que si no me encuentro en casa, tal vez esté en el trabajo, o con algún amigo, o posiblemente con Romano tratando de alegrarle el día. Pero si no me encuentro haciendo eso, tal vez esté dormido en el patio bajo la sombra de un árbol tras ver las nubes o los pajaritos; o posiblemente me cortaron el servicio...-_

_- ¡Bastardo, suelta esa cosa o harás qué nadie más vuelva a tener ganas de llamar de nuevo!-_

_- Pero, Lovino, le estoy explicando el posible porqué no me pueden encontrar...-_

_- ¡Ya deja eso, idiota bastardo, te estás gastando la cinta!-_

_- Je, je, je. Está bien. No estoy, así qué deja tu mensaje.-_

***BIP*** Se oyó tras qué terminara la grabación...

- Ehm, España.- Ludwig estaba azul tras oír todas las tonterías de Antonio.- Necesito que te comuniques conmigo. Es urgente.- Y colgó.- Mein Gott.-

Regresó a la habitación, justo en ese momento, Iggy recuperaba la conciencia...

- ¿Mmm?- Preguntó, desorientado aún por el golpe.- ¡Mmm!- Comenzó a forcejear de nueva cuenta.- ¡Mmm, mmm!-

- ¿No creen qué deberían de soltarlo?- Sugirió Chema algo incómodo.- ¿O al menos quitarle la cinta de la boca?-

**_- ¡EL ASOMBROSO YO SE ENCARGARÁ DE ESO! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-_**

Y de un tirón, le quitó la cinta adhesiva al inglés...

- ¡***MEOW***!- Gritó Inglaterra.- **¿¡*MEAOUW* *MEOW* *Myu* *MEAOUW*!?-**

Tras unos instantes de qué Iggy se calmara y fuera desatado...

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Se llevó una mano a la sien, aún molesto.- Bloody Hell! ¡Pensar que un caballero como yo fuese brutalmente secuestrado nada más porqué pensaron qué tenía algo qué ver! ¡***Myu***! ¡Alemania, tú sabes que yo no atacaría a nadie sin motivo alguno y sin antes hacer una declaración de guerra!-

- Ya, tranquilo, tejón amarillo.- Le dijo José María.- No le eches la culpa a Güicho. De mí también sospechó. ¿No es así?-

- Sí, ¡y ya te dije que no me llames así!- Gritó enrojecido Alemania.- Ahora habrá qué esperar a España.-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó confundido Iggy.

- De acuerdo con México, fue él quién trajo el penacho.- Explicó Ludwig.- Le acabo de llamar, pero no se encontraba en su casa.-

- ¡Ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania! Yo sé en donde está España.- Habló de pronto Italia.- Está en casa de mi fratello, ve.-

- What?- Una vena se remarcó en la frente de Iggy.- ¿Y porqué diablos no dijiste nada?-

- ¡Ve!- Y con una sonrisa, y algo confundido, fue lo que le contestó.

- Mejor olvídalo, así te ahorrarás un disgusto innecesario.- Alemania detuvo al británico de hacer un asesinato inútil.- Llamaré a Romano.-

Volvió a tomar el teléfono, suspiró antes de marcar y esperó a qué le contestara el hermano fastidioso de Veneciano...

- Romano, escucha. Habla Alemania.- Hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos mientras se ponía azul.- Sí, mira. Estoy buscando a España, es algo urgente. Sólo quiero qué venga a mi casa.- Y colgó antes de qué volviera a gritarle.

Volvió nuevamente al cuarto, en donde las cuatro naciones estaban jugando a las cartas...

- ¡Por la Reina!- Gritó molesto Inglaterra.- ¡No puedo creer qué pierda en la canasta!-

- Eso es porqué estamos jugando póquer. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Prusia se burló de él.

- Ejem.- Tosió un poco para llamar su atención.- Ya le llamé a España.-

- Bueno, eso significa que no me necesitan.- Inglaterra soltó las cartas y se encaminó a la puerta.- Suerte con su problema.-

- ¿A donde crees qué vas?- Alemania lo sujetó de un brazo.- ¡Nadie se irá hasta que Austria regrese a la normalidad!-

- What?- El británico no podía creerlo.- ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada!-

- Oseáse que ustedes están castigados, ¿cierto?- Les preguntó México a Prusia e Italia.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió el albino.- Es una larga historia.-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Hola, ya llegamos!- Se anunció así Antonio tras viajar un par de horas.

- ¡Cállate, bastardo!- Le gritó Romano, quién le estaba acompañando.- ¡Así no se anuncia uno!- Golpeó la puerta con el puño.- _**¡ABRE LA **_***MEOW***_** PUERTA, MACHO PATATAS!**_-

- Pasen.- Les abrió Alemania tras que Lovino dejara de patear la puerta.

- Hasta que nos abres, Macho Patatas.- Lo regañó Lovino.- Una tortuga sería más veloz.-

- Sí, lo lamento.- Se disculpó el alemán para así poder tratar el asunto de Austria lo más pronto posible.

- Lamentamos llegar tarde.- Se excusó Antonio.- Pero primero pasamos a mi casa.- Alemania sólo se le quedó viendo.- Es qué quería saber si tenía algún mensaje.-

- Ya veo.- Ludwig se llevó una mano al mentón.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?- Le preguntó Antonio con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, verás. Tiene qué ver con Austria y el penacho de Moctezuma qué trajiste contigo allá por el siglo XVI.-

Alemania les explicó en pocas palabras lo ocurrido con Austria ese día, y así se llegó la mañana del día siguiente...

- Sería mejor si pasaran a verlo.- Las ojeras se remarcaban en el país germánico.- Sólo así podrían comprenderlo.-

- Seguro.- Aceptó gustoso Antonio.

- Hey, Macho Patatas.- Lovino le dio un par de golpes.- Tengo hambre, tráeme algo de comer.-

- Primero los llevaré ante Austria.- Les indicó.- Luego, les serviré de comer.-

Los tres subieron por las escaleras, llegando al cuarto de la nación austríaca...

- Ahí lo tienen.- Les abrió la puerta para qué entraran.

- Yo no veo na...-

No pudo terminar, Austria se asomó frente a él boca abajo y comenzó a reír desquisiadamente, para de nueva cuenta pegarse a la pared y correr en cuatro patas al techo...

**_- ¡AAAAAAAH!-_ **Gritó España cayendo al suelo.

- ¡***MEAOUW***!- Sin perder más tiempo, Romano se echó a correr, Pero por el miedo y la prisa de ponerse a salvo, cayó por las escaleras.- ¡***MEOW***!-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ve!- Veneciano le servía un enorme plato de pasta con albóndigas a su hermano.- Aquí tienes, Romano.-

- ¡Guarda silencio, imbécil!- Con algunas vendajes puestos, Romano comenzó a devorar la comida.- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Macho Patatas!- Le gritó a Alemania con la boca abierta.- ¡Y de seguro, el bastardo de Mé...!-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- México puso una mirada fría, qué hizo que el italiano se callara al instante.- Bien.-

- No, no lo entiendo.- España dejó la taza de café que le sirvieron para qué calmara sus nervios.- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Austria? ¿Se drogó?-

- Créeme, amigo.- Prusia le puso una mano en el hombro.- Si él hubiera hecho eso, no estaría volando. Al menos, no de esa forma. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

***PAS*** De un sartenazo, Hungría impuso el silencio...

- ¡No es una broma, Prusia!- Le gritó molesta.- ¡El señor Austria nunca haría eso!-

- No lo sé.- Ludwig tomó la palabra.- Más que una enfermedad, todo parece más bien...- Guardó silencio frotándose la barbilla.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó Inglaterra.

- Una posesión.- Complementó México.- Nomás miren: vuela, corre por las paredes, ríe, no ha comido en un día y está como si nada.-

- Eso es una estupidez.- Le dijo Lovino.- ¡Inútil, tráeme más pasta!-

- Voy, fratello. ¡Ve!- Veneciano tomó el plato vacío de su hermano y se alejó del comedor.- Me pregunto si Austria no tendrá hambre.-

- ¿Y en eso te basas para creer que un espíritu está en el cuerpo del _"Señorito"_?- Le inquirió Prusia.- Yo no he visto ni el vómito, ni qué gire la cabeza y mucho menos qué hable en otros idiomas como en la película.-

- Eso es porqué sólo es una película. Esto es la vida real.- Le contestó Chema.- Además, Güicho ya nos dijo qué empezó a comportarse así desde ayer, cuando se puso el penacho en la cabeza.-

- ¿Quieres decir que el penacho estaba posesionado?- Se levantó Antonio de la mesa.- Wow.-

- No estamos seguros de eso.- Continuó Alemania y le soltó un coscorrón a Chema.- ¡Y ya te dije que no me llames así!-

- ¡Pero no te enojes, compadre!- Lloriqueó el mexicano.- ¡Si siempre se me olvida!-

- Momento, ¿me tienen retenido aquí porqué Austria está posesionado a causa del penacho qué tiene en la cabeza?- Preguntó Arthur con una vena en la frente.

- Básicamente, sí.- Contestó cínicamente Prusia.- Y porqué West cree que le lanzaste una maldición. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- Bloody Hell!- Inglaterra comenzó a refunfuñar, molesto.- ¡Ya verán! ¡Me quejaré en la siguiente reunión!-

Todos comenzaron a discutir por su cuenta. Veneciano llegó con una gran sonrisa, y los miró por un momento...

- ¡Ve! ¿Porqué están todos discutiendo?- Les preguntó preocupado.

- Por nada, morrito.- Le contestó José María Itzae.- No lo entenderías.-

- ¡Imbécil!- Veneciano volteó a ver a su hermano.- ¿Donde está mi plato de pasta?-

- ¡Ah, se me olvidó!- Contestó asustado.- ¡Perdón, fratello! Es que fui a ver como estaba Austria.-

- Ahora que lo dices, Feliciano.- Todos dejaron de discutir para oír a Alemania.- Desde hace un rato que no hace nada de ruido.-

- Es cierto- Contestó alegre Antonio.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

- Ve. Me dijo que tenía calor.- Les contó inocente.- Y le abrí la ventana.-

- Ah, ya veo.- Se cruzó tranquilo de brazos el alemán.- **_¿¡LA VENTANA!?-_**

- Sí, ve.-

Sin darles tiempo de nada, Alemania corrió hacia la puerta principal y al abrirla, lo qué había presentido, se hizo realidad...

**_- ¡AAAAAAAH!-_** Gritaba la gente asustada, corriendo de un lado a otro.

_**- ¡AUXILIO!-**_

_**- ¡UN MONSTRUO!-**_

- No puede ser posible.- De azul, su rostro pasó a un rojo vivo.- **_¡ITALIA!-_**

- ¿Qué pasó, Alemania?- Las demás naciones corrieron a su lado.- ¿Qué...?-

_**- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-** _Al no estar rodeado de cuatro paredes, Roderich hacía y deshacía a su antojo, sembrando el pánico y la incertidumbre entre la gente.

- Tenemos qué detenerlo.- Dijo Alemania.- Antes de qué vengan los militares e intenten dispararle o lastimarlo.-

- ¿Eh? ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Y en menos de un minuto, gracias a su reconocido y estricto entrenamiento militar, Alemania los organizó...

- México, bruder. Consigan un lazo y manténganlo en el suelo.-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Contestaron y salieron en busca de una cuerda.

- Hungría, España, Veneciano, Romano. Ustedes se quedarán aquí, para que en caso de qué regrese, lo tengan encerrado en la casa.-

- ¡Bien!- Contestaron Hungría y España, mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban del miedo.

- ¿Y yo qué rayos voy a hacer?- Preguntó intrigado el británico, que no le gustaba para nada qué fuera el único no nombrado.

- Debes tener en tu haber algo referente a los espíritus. ¿Cierto?-

- Sí, creo que tengo un libro en mi casa.- Dijo para darse a la fuga.- Voy por él.-

- ¿A donde vas?- Lo detuvo del hombro.- No tenemos tiempo para eso.- Lo jaló.- Ven conmigo.-

- ¡No!- Se quejó, más siguió al alemán.

**.~o0o~.**

Chema y Gilbert encontraron de casualidad un lazo, qué traía mucha ropa en él. Le quitaron las prendas y buscaron al austríaco...

- ¿Tienes alguna idea para atraparlo, Gil?- Le preguntó José María Itzae.

- Tú lo lazas como a un potrillo, y el asombroso yo le caerá encima. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- Órale pues.- Luego le preguntó.- ¿Y adonde se fue?-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, imbécil!- Le gritaba Romano a su hermano por lo ocurrido.- ¡Sí sólo no fueras tan estúpido!-

- ¡Ve! ¡Lo siento, fratello!- Gimoteaba Veneciano.- ¡No fue mi intención!-

- Me agrada ver lo bien que se llevan los dos.- Les dijo sonriente Antonio.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Por la Reina!- Inglaterra no podía creer la cantidad de libros alemanes qué trataban del tema del ocultismo y lo paranormal.- No sabía qué tuvieses tal colección, Alemania.-

- Mejor guarda silencio y apúrate.- Ludwig terminaba de revisar un libro y ya estaba con otro.- Alguno de estos debe tener lo qué necesitamos.-

- Hey, I found one!- Exclamó el inglés.

- Vámonos entonces con los demás.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Veamos, si yo fuera un _"Señorito"_ restirado, amargado, tacaño y miserable, ¿en donde estaría en este momento?- Se preguntó en voz alta Prusia, en lo qué México sonreía incómodo.

- ¡Ahí!- Señaló de pronto Chema, al ver a la gente correr en su dirección, y tras de ellos, a Austria riendo.

_**- ¡AAAAAAAH!-** _Gritaban aterradas las personas, qué corrían en estampida.-**_ ¡AUXILIO!-_**

- ¡Don Rigo!- José María Itzae preparó el lazo y se fue tras el posesionado.- ¡'Pérese! ¿A donde va?-

_**- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!-**_ Se rió Austria comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos.

México aprovechó y logró enlazarlo de la cintura, más el problema era ahora tanto el tamaño como el peso de Chema, lo cuál no era suficiente para tenerlo quieto...

- ¡Gil!- Con mucho esfuerzo, trataba de no ser arrastrado por la nación voladora.- ¡No voy a poder sujetarlo por mucho tiempo!-

- ¡No te preocupes, México!- Prusia echó a correr rumbo a un edificio de los alrededores.- ¡El Asombroso Yo lo tiene todo bajo control!-

De una patada abrió la puerta del lugar, sorprendiendo a la gente qué vivía ahí, cruzó los cuartos hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir hasta el último piso...

_**- ¡AAAAAAAH!-**_ Gritó una mujer qué estaba en su cama al ver al prusiano entrar.- **_¡AUXILIO! ¡UN LADRÓN!_**- Haciendo que se desmayada.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió Gilbert cruzando la habitación y saliendo por la ventana.- ¡Soy tan irresistible!-

- ¡Aprisa, Gil!- México se abrazaba con un brazo de un árbol, ya que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Logró llegar al techo del edificio y vislumbró a las otras dos naciones. Tomó impulso y se aventó al vacío, logrando aterrizar sobre el austriaco...

- ¡Whoa!- El repentino desequilibrio casi provocaba que se cayera.- ¡Ea, Rigo! ¡Ea!-

Como ya no se podía mover con completa libertad, José María jaló la cuerda y la amarró al árbol, quedando completamente tensa...

- ¡México!- Se volteó a ver y vio que tanto Alemania como Inglaterra se acercaban a donde estaba él.- ¿Cómo está la situación?-

- Logramos amarrar a Don Rigo, Luis.- Lo puso al tanto.- Y Gil, está allá arriba, con él.-

- ¡***MEOW***!- Todos voltearon a ver a Gilbert, quién decía una sarta de groserías.- ¡***MEAOUW***! ¡***MEOW***! ¡***Myu***! ¡***MEAOUW***!-

- ¡Sostente, bruder!- Le gritó Alemania usando sus manos como altavoz.- Inglaterra, es tu turno.-

- Sí.- Le respondió.

El británico abrió el libro y para su horror, se dio cuenta de que no estaba escrito precisamente en inglés...

- ¡Está escrito en alemán!- Gritó.- ¡No puedo entender ni una sola palabra!-

El país germánico le quitó el libro y lo leyó, horrorizándose a la vez. ¿Quién en su sano juicio escribía un libro en alemán y la portada en inglés? Más otro grito de Prusia, qué por tantito y se caía al suelo, lo hizo volver a la normalidad...

- ¡Yo lo traduciré!- Le dio como solución Ludwig.- Es la única manera de detener todo esto.-

- Ok! Busca si hay un capítulo referente a cómo desaparecer de este plano a los espíritus.-

El rubio ojiazul revisó página por página, para su fortuna, encontró rápidamente lo qué buscaba...

- ¡Lo encontré!-

- ¿Qué es lo qué dice?-

- Veamos.- Sus ojos se movían fugaces leyendo las hojas del libro.- Dice qué debes dibujar un pentagrama con tiza en el suelo, con la cosa, persona o animal qué esté posesionado en el centro.- Luego agregó.- Y recitar el conjuro qué está aquí escrito.-

- ¿Eso es todo?- Chema alzó una ceja.- No creo que sea tan fácil con Don Rigo allá arriba.-

- ¿Y yo cómo diablos voy a saber?- Le contestó Arthur irritado.- ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí!-

- Oigan.- Los dos voltearon a ver a Alemania.- Aquí dice qué se debe estar seguro del tipo de posesión. Si fue directamente por un ente, o si existió alguna clase de intermediado.- Alzó la mirada del libro, un poco azul.- Ya que si no se hace así, las consecuencias podrían ser peores.-

Se pusieron a pensar por un momento, y luego dijeron al unísono...

- ¡El penacho!-

- ¡Bruder!- Le gritó la nación alemana.- ¡Ya sabemos cómo detener a Austria!-

- ¡Qué bueno!- Le gritó el albino un poco mareado.- ¡No le encuentro el freno a esta cosa!-

- ¡Sólo tírale el penacho!- Le gritó México.- ¡De ese modo, Don Rigo volverá a la normalidad!-

- ¿Creen qué funcione?- Preguntó inseguro Iggy.

- Sólo nos queda esperar.-

Uniendo sus dos manos, Prusia le asestó un golpe en la cabeza a Roderich, logrando quitarle el penacho, el cuál cayó en el suelo...

_**- ¡AAAAAAAH!-**_ Gritó el prusiano cuando dejaron de flotar en el aire.- **¡*MEOW***!-

- ¡Prusia!-

Si no hubiera sido por la cuerda, ambas naciones se hubieran estrellado contra el piso, ya qué quedaron suspendidos de un poste de luz, por lo que Chema los desató antes de qué ocurriera una desgracia...

- ¡Ouch!- Se quejó Prusia al caer a escasos metros del suelo.- Esta no es manera de ayudar a bajar a alguien tan asombroso como yo.-

- Como digas, Gil.- Lo ayudó a levantarse.- Hay qué ver si Don Rigo...- Se detuvo en seco, totalmente sorprendido.- No puede ser.-

Una figura se encontraba a un lado del penacho. Tenía la forma de un hombre con las ropas y la piel rasgadas, que se veía en alto grado de descomposición. Lentamente, y con la mirada clavada al suelo, avanzó rumbo a donde estaba Austria...

- ¡Alto!- Alemania corrió hacia el extraño ente, en un intento de salvar a la nación austríaca.- ¡No te acerques a él!-

Se dispuso a conectarle un derechazo, más una fuerza invisible no sólo detuvo al alemán, sino qué también lo lanzó algunos metros atrás...

_**- ¡MALDITO!-**_ Gilbert se abalanzó también, al ver lo ocurrido con su hermano.-_** ¡NADIE SE METE CON WEST Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!-**_

Para la sorpresa de los presentes, Prusia no sólo lo atravesó, sino que el mismo Austria se puso de pie y lo detuvo al instante, lanzándolo a la vez contra un árbol...

_**- ¡ARGHT!-**_

- ¡Bruder!- Alemania corrió al lado de Prusia, para ayudarlo.- ¿Estás bien?-

_**- ¡COF!-**_ Tosió.- No sabía que el _"Señorito"_ fuera tan fuerte.-

- Tenemos qué detenerlo.- Alzó la mirada y vio como el británico estaba paralizado del miedo.- ¡Inglaterra!-

Arthur no sabía ni qué hacer. Iba a ser un buen día, y no supo porqué a él precisamente de entre todo el mundo lo habían involucrado en tal situación. No era justo...

- No quiero estar aquí.- Empezó a decir totalmente ido.- No quiero estar aquí. ¡No quiero estar aquí!-

- ¡Inglaterra!- Alemania lo sujetó de los brazos y lo agitó.- ¡Tú eres el único qué puede detenerlo! ¡Reacciona!-

Lo volteó de un revés, e Iggy salió de su letargo...

- ¿Eh?-

- Escucha bien, tú estás familiarizado con estas cosas y no contamos con nadie más.- Le dijo el alemán.- Ayúdanos por favor.-

- Sí.- Contestó Inglaterra, seguro de sí mismo una vez qué recuperó la compostura.- Hay qué conseguir tiza para hacer el pentagrama.-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Respondió Alemania, y junto con Prusia, comenzó a buscar el material.

- ¡Don Rigo!- Gritó alarmado México al ver que el fantasma tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Austria, quién estaba con los ojos en blanco y de rodillas.

- ¡Hay qué detenerlo ya!- Gritó Ludwig, que trató de correr, más el prusiano lo detuvo.- ¡Suéltame, bruder!-

- ¡Escucha, West! No pudimos hacerle nada. Además, tú viste cuando atravesé a ese fantasma como si fuera humo.-

- ¡Eso es!- La mirada del británico se iluminó al ocurrírsele una idea.- ¡México, escúchame! ¡Ponte a rezar!- Le gritó.- ¡Eso lo detendrá unos instantes!-

- ¡Bien!- Sin pensarlo siquiera, José María Itzae se puso de rodillas al suelo y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño rosario, poniéndose a rezar.

- ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de qué servirá?-

- Funcionará.- Iggy sonrió confiado.- En la casa de Aguascalientes hizo desaparecer a una ánima. Y mínimo, debe darnos el tiempo suficiente para hacer el pentagrama.-

Sin replicar, comenzaron a buscar algún trozo de tiza o algo similar para poder llevar a cabo el conjuro. A su vez, el fantasma apenas México se puso a rezar, soltó a Roderich, quién cayó al suelo y comenzaron ambos a retorcerse..

- Quién lo dijera, sí funcionó.-

- Inglaterra.- El alemán se acercó cargando un pequeño bulto roto.- ¿Esto servirá?-

- Es cemento blanco.- Contestó con una expresión de fastidio.

- Ya lo sé, pero no encontré nada más.-

- Supongo que no podemos ponernos exigentes.-

Comenzaron de inmediato a dibujar el pentagrama en el suelo, tal y como venía en el libro. No muy bien terminaron, cuando vieron qué Austria se alzó y le pateó en el estómago al mexicano...

- ¡Puagh!- Se llevó ambas manos justo en donde recibiera la patada.

- ¡México!- Gritaron las tres naciones.

- Como el fantasma no podía tocarlo, mandó a Austria a detenerlo.- Les explicó Inglaterra.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Austria tomó el rostro del mexicano con una mano y lo estampó de espaldas al suelo...

**_- ¡AAAAAAAH!-_**

- ¡Maldito!- Alemania se enfureció tras ver aquello y quiso echársele a golpes al austríaco, más el británico lo sujetó de la espalda.- ¿Qué crees qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-

- ¡No, tú eres el único qué entiende ese libro!- Le gritó el inglés.- ¡Sólo así salvaremos a los dos!-

- ¡Pero...!-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Gilbert le propinó un derechazo al austríaco, logrando apartarlo del joven de piel canela.- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo qué deseaba soltarle un golpe así!- Sin quitarle la vista de enfrente, le habló al mexicano.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sólo me tomó con la guardia baja, Gil.- Contestó tras recuperar un poco de aliento.- No es tan grave.-

Mientras, Alemania e Inglaterra ya habían tomado la respectiva posición en el pentagrama...

- Escucha con atención, Inglaterra.- Le advirtió.- Tienes qué decirlo todo de una sola vez y sin pausas. ¿Entendiste?-

- Sí, estoy listo.-

_**Alma que te alimentas del rencor.**_  
_**Alma que te nutres con otros del dolor.**_  
_**Yo te ordeno que este mundo dejes.**_  
_**Yo te ordeno que de este plano te apartes.**_  
_**Abandona ya tu voluntad,**_  
_**pues sólo a tu señor obedecerás.**_  
_**¡Largo ya!**_

Arthur repitió aquellas palabras, y tanto el libro como el pentagrama comenzaron a brillar repentinamente...

_**- ¡AAAAAAAH!-** _Soltando un grito de dolor, Roderich cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Un humo misterioso comenzó a rodear el penacho y cuando apareció el fantasma sobre él, el pentagrama se incendió, elevándose las llamas y aprisionando el ente. Tras que el fuego se apagara, el dibujo desapareció del suelo, mientras el penacho estaba como si nada. Iggy cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente...

- Funcionó.-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Listo! Ya no volverá a posesionar a nadie más.- México cerró la vitrina en donde volviera a acomodar el penacho.- ¿Cómo está Don Rigo?-

- Durmiendo tranquilamente.- Le contestó Hungría.- Con suerte y no recuerde nada.-

Todos salieron del cuarto de Austria, dirigiéndose a las escaleras...

- Ni siquiera puedo creer qué lo hayamos detenido.- Comentó Arthur.- Fue tan irreal.-

- Lo que no entiendo.- Habló España de pronto.- ¿Cómo fue posible que ese fantasma haya estado en el penacho y luego posesionara a Austria?-

- Nosotros podríamos explicar eso.-

Al oír la voz, todos voltearon a ver hacía el piso inferior. Y ahí, al pie de las escaleras, se encontraban los dos...

**Continuará...**

- Yo sigo pensando que todo esto es culpa tuya, Inglaterra.- Lo acusó el alemán.

* * *

La posesión por medio de objetos es debido a la cantidad de energía negativa acumulada en una cosa u objeto, así como los sentimientos de diversas personas. Generalmente, son las antigüedades las qué presentan esta clase de posesión.

Los nazis realizaron muchos experimentos relacionados con lo paranormal y el ocultismo. En la película "_La leyenda del No nacido_" se habla un poco de esto.

Gracias a todos los que recordaron que hoy, 01/01 es mi cumpleaños.

_~ It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to, cry if I want to._


	3. Reunión

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** Y bien, más vale tarde que nunca. Les traigo otro capítulo, y espero que se diviertan tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo.

Bueno, pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~eclipse total:_** ¡Gracias por el review y la felicitación! n.n Y no te apures, qué ahora sabrás quiénes son los personajes qué seguirán apareciendo hasta el final del fic. Gracias. n.n

**_~*~Alfie Eldenstein:_ **¡Je, je! Lo sé, lo sé. :3 Pobre Iggy, no se lo merece. En fin, gracias por la felicitación atrasada, que por cierto, fuera de ustedes, nadie más se acordó; y aquí está la continuación. n.n

**_~*~Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl:_** n.n Me alegra saberlo. Y no, no era el fantasma del México Antiguo. Y sobre los qué aparecieron al final, aquí mismo lo sabrás. Y bueno, el mundo está lleno de locos, ¿no lo crees? :p

Disfruten el siguiente capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales.**

**Capítulo 3:** _Reunión._

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de las naciones presentes...

- De-Debe ser un sueño.- Comentó Alemania con voz entrecortada.

- Pues, yo no los conozco.- México se rascó la cabeza confundido.- ¿Quiénes son?-

- **_¡ABUELITO!_**- Gritó lleno de emoción Veneciano.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dio un abrazo efectivo a su abuelo, llorando...

- Veneciano.- Le correspondió el abrazo con alegría y volteó a ver a las escaleras.- Romano, ¿no le das un abrazo a tu abuelo?-

Lovino no supo qué decir, más que morderse los labios y desviar la mirada. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro y se topó con la sonrisa de España...

- Ve con él, sé que te mueres de las ganas por abrazarlo.- Le dio un pequeño empujón, que casi lograba tirarlo de las escaleras.

- Abuelo.-

Y le abrazó con fuerza, comprobando qué estaba ahí, junto a él. Qué no era un espejismo. Ni una ilusión. Qué era de carne y hueso. Real...

- Veneciano, Romano.- Miró sonriente a ambos.- Los extrañé mucho.-

- A-Abuelito.- Gimoteó Feliciano, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos sin dejar de sonreír.- P-Pensé qué, qué estabas muerto.-

- ¡Ah! Es que aún lo estoy.- Ambos italianos se paralizaron del miedo, poniéndose azules. Más aún cuando los rodeó con fuerzas a los dos y puso una cara maniática.- ¡Y me los llevaré al otro mundo conmigo!-

- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Gritaron aterrados.

***PAS***

- Deja de hacer tonterías.- Con el ceño fruncido, Germania le dio un golpe, haciendo qué soltara a los hermanos.- No vinimos aquí por eso.-

- ¡Ouch!- Se frotó la cabeza.- Lo siento, es que me pareció muy divertido.-

Le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación, más al ver qué alguien bajaba las escaleras, volvió la vista y se encontró de frente con uno de sus descendientes...

- ¿Germania?- Al verlo asentir con la cabeza, Alemania le preguntó.- ¿El qué ustedes estén aquí es acaso por...?-

- ¿Con lo qué pasó recientemente? Sí.- Más de uno alzaron una ceja con sospecha.- Será mejor tomar asiento.-

- Comprendo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Momentos después, los diez se hallaban sentados en una mesa de reuniones. Alemania fue el primero en tomar la palabra...

- Lo qué sucedió con Austria y el hecho de qué ustedes estén aquí, está relacionado, ¿no es así?-

- Así es.- Le contestó solemne Geru.- Nos mandaron del cielo.-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Para guiarlos en su misión.-

- ¿Misión?- Preguntó esta vez el prusiano.- ¿Cuál misión?-

- El de atrapar espíritus, claro está.-

- ¡Un momento!- Iggy se alzó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.- ¿Acaso quieren qué nosotros nos hagamos cargo?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Y los qué están encargados qué están haciendo?-

- Están reparando el cielo.-

- Disculpe que interrumpa.- Habló Chema al respecto.- Pero según tengo entendido, las almas de las personas fallecidas o qué se encuentren errantes deben pasar antes por el purgatorio, ¿no es así?-

- ¡Ah, ese lugar explotó!- Le contestó sonriente Máximus.

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Fue el grito general de todas las naciones.

- ¡Inglaterra!- Alemania volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué hiciste?-

- **_BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó molesto el rubio ojiverde.- **_¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¿PORQUÉ NADIE QUIERE OÍRME?_**-

- De hecho, el purgatorio explotó porqué se sobrecargó de almas.- Les explicó Germania.- Esto provocó que las almas se escaparan a la tierra.-

- No es posible.- Comentó España sorprendido.

- ¿O sea qué hay fan-fan-fantasmas?- Preguntó tembloroso Romano.

- Así es, pero no se preocupen.- Imperio Romano alzó el pulgar.- La mayoría de ellos son inofensivos.-

- ¡Aún no han explicado que le pasó al señor Austria!- Gritó molesta Hungría.- ¡Fue ese maldito ***Meow*** de Rumanía quién lo hizo! ¿Cierto?-

- Bueno, verás.- Máximus mostró la mejor y más coqueta de sus sonrisas.- ¿Porqué una mujer tan hermosa como tú mejor no sale a divertirse, en vez de hablar sobre temas qué no existen?-

- Tú y yo somos fantasmas.- Le dijo Geru.- ¿Insinúas que no existimos?-

- Perdón.- Alzó la mano y la agitó despreocupado.- Olviden lo qué dije.-

- Bueno.- México se cruzó de brazos.- Si dicen ustedes que los fantasmas se escaparon, es normal que uno de ellos haya intentado posesionar a Don Rigo por medio del penacho.-

- Es verdad.- Confirmó Alemania.- Y nos acaban de decir qué desean que todos nosotros les ayudemos a atrapar espíritus, ¿no es así?-

- En realidad.- Volvió a hablar Geru.- Sólo se nos indicó qué instruyéramos a aquellos qué respondieran a los nombres de Inglaterra y México.-

Un silencio total llenó la casa, mientras qué todos tenían tanto los ojos como las bocas bien abiertas...

- _**WHAT THE *MEOW*!?**_- Explotó el inglés.- ¿¡Cómo va a ser posible que yo, un perfecto caballero, va a estar atrapando fantasmas como si fueran ***MEAOUW*** butterflies!?- Luego señaló al latino.- ¿¡Y con, con, con **_ESTE_**!? ¡Por la Reina, tiene qué ser una ***MEOW*** broma!-

- Pues yo no creo qué sea una broma.- Intervino Imperio Romano.- Ya qué fueron órdenes de arriba. Ustedes saben.- Señaló al techo.

- ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- Antonio se alzó de la mesa preocupado.- ¡México aún es una nación joven y tiene muchos problemas!- Se llevó una mano al pecho.- Yo podría ir en su lugar.-

- Me temo que eso no será posible.- Le respondió Geru.- Ya qué se nos pidió qué únicamente a los dos los guiáramos. Pero no sabemos exactamente el porqué.-

- Bueno, no es qué yo no esté de acuerdo.- Habló de pronto José María Itzae llamando la atención de todos.- Pero creo que mi hermano Fabio está más calificado.-

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Máximus.

- Brasil.- Le respondió Chema.- Él es más católico qué yo, además de estar más desarrollado. Fabio, es un mejor candidato.-

- Pues yo no sé si sea un buen candidato o no, pero yo no quiero ser parte de esto.- Reclamó el inglés.- Ni siquiera soy católico, ¡soy protestante!-

- ¡Tiene razón!- Interrumpió de buenas a primeras Prusia.- ¡El Asombroso Yo debería de ir, ya que antes se me conocía como la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- No.- Contestó irritado por enésima vez Germania.- Ya les hemos dicho que sólo a ellos dos nos mencionaron.- Y antes de qué alguien más abriera la boca.- Y es mi última palabra.-

- But! ¡Yo no quiero ir!- Protestó Arthur.- ¡Además, yo no tuve nada qué ver con todo esto!-

- Yo sigo pensando que todo esto es culpa tuya, Inglaterra.- Lo acusó Alemania.

- **_WHAT!?_**- Se puso rojo hasta las orejas.- **_¡YA LES DIJE QUÉ YO NO TUVE NADA QUÉ VER!_**-

- Bueno, bueno.- Chema trató de calmarlos.- ¿Y qué se supone qué nosotros tenemos qué hacer?-

- Lo qué hicieron con este espíritu: atraparlo y encerrarlo.-

Todos se voltearon a verse unos a otros, confundidos ante tales palabras...

- ¿Encerrarlo, ve?- Tembló Veneciano.

- Esto es un error.- Comentó Alemania.- Se supone que lo devolvimos a otro plano.-

- Pues, no fue así.- Máximus le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Lo qué hicieron no fue más qué encerrarlo en esa cosa qué usaron.-

- ¿En el penacho?- Se alzó Antonio.- ¿¡Significa qué aún está en el penacho!? ¡Genial!- Se sonrió emocionado.

- ¡Cállate, bastardo!- Le gritó tembloroso Lovino.- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir por esa cosa, o ya no te vuelvo a hablar por el resto de mi vida!-

- ¡Pero, Lovi!- España le puso una mano al hombro.- ¡Sólo imagínatelo! Si le ponemos una correa, podríamos sacarlo a pasear.-

Todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio, menos Hungría...

- ¡Nadie va a sacar a nadie a pasear!- La húngara apretaba del cuello al español.- ¡Si esa cosa aún sigue posesionada, el señor Austria está en peligro!-

- No, lo está.- La atención recayó en Germania.- Ya qué está bajo el peso de un sello, el cuál no se romperá hasta qué alguien más fuerte qué ustedes lo haga.-

- Bueno, eso nos da un poco de calma.- Suspiró Alemania. Luego, agregó.- Creo qué debemos comentárselo al resto de las naciones del mundo.-

- What?- Protestó Inglaterra.- ¿Estás ***Meow*** loco? ¡No podemos decírselo al resto de las naciones! ¡Pensarán qué estamos dementes!-

- Es nuestro deber.- Le contestó Alemania.- Ustedes dos no pueden estar en todos lados, y menos si algo ocurre en otro país.-

- ¡Pues que se las arreglen por su propia cuenta!- Lo encaró el inglés.- ¡No seré la niñera ni el hazmerreír de nadie!-

- **_¡AAAAAAARGHT!_**- Un grito se oyó a lo lejos pero nadie le prestó atención.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah!- Se alzó de golpe de la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Habrá sido un sueño?-

En cuestión de segundos, el dolor le inundó la mitad del rostro, cosa qué lo dejó perplejo...

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- Se salió de la cama, a la vez de su cuarto.

Pudo oír claramente la discusión qué provenía del piso inferior, por lo qué movido por la curiosidad, descendió por las escaleras...

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó el austríaco al ver a Alemania discutiendo con Inglaterra.

- ¡Señor Austria!- Hungría le salió al encuentro.- ¿Está bien?-

- Me duele un poco el rostro.- Se tocó la mejilla.- Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado.-

- ¿Porqué será?- Preguntó con sorna Prusia, recibiendo un buen sartenazo.- ¡Ouch!-

- No lo molestes.- Lo amenazó la húngara.

- Austria.- El aludido volteó a ver a Alemania.- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo qué pasó?-

- ¿De qué?- Luego reparó en qué había más gente de lo normal.- ¿Qué hace México aquí?- Después, quedó totalmente perplejo.- ¿Germania? ¿Eres... tú?-

- Sí.- Le respondió el Antiguo Imperio.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras dentro de su cabeza había un terrible caos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?...

- N-No entiendo.- El labio inferior le tembló, poniéndose pálido.- Q-Qué alguien me explique.-

Ludwig se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Roderich lo qué había ocurrido en dos días? Debía idear algo brillante...

- ¡Ve!- Feliciano habló, para el terror del alemán.- ¡Austria, Austria! Fuiste posesionado por el espíritu qué estaba en el penacho, ve.-

O tal vez no...

- **_¿¡CÓMO!?_**- Pegó el grito en el cielo.- ¿Y el penacho está bien?-

- Sí, supongo que sí.- Le respondió México.- Aunque tuvimos qué usar un poco de fuerza con usted, Don Rigo.-

- Pero, ¿el penacho está bien?- Volvió a preguntar temeroso el austríaco.

- ¡El penacho está perfectamente!- Le gritó exasperado Alemania.- Está guardado nuevamente en la vitrina, sin rasguño alguno.-

- Menos mal.- Suspiró aliviado Roderich.

- No puedo creer a este tipo.- Comentó Prusia.- Le importa más un plumero para la cabeza, que su propia vida.-

- Bueno, al menos, nadie más se enteró de esto.- Dijo sonriente Antonio.- Sino, estaríamos en serios problemas.-

En eso, sonó el teléfono. Y temiendo lo peor, gracias a España, Alemania lo contestó, no sin antes suspirar profundamente...

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¡Alemania-san!- Japón estaba en la línea, oyéndose agitado.- ¡Vea las noticias de la televisión en este instante!-

- Bien.- Dejó en espera la llamada y encendió la televisión.- Mein Gott.-

**~ NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA.~** Se podían apreciar imágenes muy conocidas para el alemán.**~ HOMBRE VOLADOR NO IDENTIFICADO, CON UN PLUMERO EN LA CABEZA, ALTERA EL ORDEN PÚBLICO.~**

- ¿Japón?- Volvió a tomar la llamada.- Tendremos una reunión de emergencia.-

- A la orden, Alemania-san.- Y colgó.

Lo inevitable, siempre será inevitable...

**.~o0o~.**

Esa mañana, el caos se había desatado en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas...

- _**¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!**_- Gritó enfurecido el alemán, quién fuera el qué convocada la junta de emergencia.- _**¡NO PODEMOS INICIAR SI NO HAY ORDEN!**_-

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, más sólo bastó con que uno abriera la boca...

- Germany!- El autoproclamado _"Héroe"_ alzó tanto la mano como la voz.- I want to say algo antes!-

- Está bien.- Suspiró con pesadez. Sabía qué diría una tontería, pero era mejor que la dijera en ese momento, en vez de estarlo interrumpiendo a cada rato.- Tienes la palabra, Estados Unidos.-

- Estoy seguro qué todos vimos esto hace un par de días.- Comentó el rubio americano, con tal seriedad, qué nadie se la creía.- Apaguen las luces, please.-

La enorme habitación quedó en penumbras, por lo qué Alfred usó el proyector mostrándole al resto de las naciones las imágenes de Austria flotando, qué descargó del internet...

- I know qué todos aquí presentes tienen la misma duda, por lo qué exijo respuestas.- Señaló la imagen y agitó repetidas veces los brazos.- ¿Cómo hicieron esta película? ¡Los efectos son very good! So real! I want to know!-

A más de uno se le cayó la boca al suelo, por lo qué se volvieron a encender las luces...

- ¡Estados Unidos, esto no es una película!- Le gritó Alemania.- ¡Ocurrió de verdad! ¡Austria estaba flotando con el penacho del México Antiguo y riendo como loco!-

- Y allá va la dignidad de Austria.- Comentó con una sonrisa Gilbert.

- But, but! The Hero wants to know!- Siguió insistiendo el norteamericano.- Al menos, digan cómo desaparecieron los hilos.-

- Típico del gringo.- Chema se dio una palmada en la cara al ver a ambos rubios forcejear por quedarse al frente.

- ¡Un momento!- Todos voltearon a ver a quién había hablado.- ¿Esto es lo qué hacen en las reuniones?- Preguntó Peter.

- _**WAIT A MOMENT!**_- Arthur se alzó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con las manos.- ¿Qué hacen aquí las micronaciones?-

Para la sorpresa de muchos, que ni cuenta se dieron, las micronaciones se encontraban repartidas a lo largo de la habitación...

- Yo las convoqué.- Le respondió Ludwig, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba al inglés.- Ellos también necesitan estar enterados.-

- What? ¡Pero si las micronaciones no cuentan!- Gritó molesto Inglaterra.

Y una nueva discusión tomó lugar; Iggy trataba desesperadamente quitarse a un par de micronaciones que le jalaban del cabello y las cejas. Otras, simplemente se quejaban de estar ahí sólo para oír tonterías teniendo mejores cosas en qué perder el tiempo...

- Yo podría explicarles todo si sólo guardaran silencio.-

Más de uno quedó en silencio, principalmente al verlo aparecerse de repente...

- **_AAAAAAAH!_**- Chilló aterrado Estados Unidos y se escondió debajo de la mesa.- A ghost!-

- ¿G-Germania?- Suiza lucía descompuesto al reconocerlo.- Pe-Pero, ¡tú estás muerto!-

- Así es.- Asintió Geru con la cabeza.- Y no soy el único presente. Imperio Romano también está aquí.-

Buscaron con la mirada al mencionado, y lo encontraron precisamente sentado entre Grecia y Egipto, rodeándolos a cada uno con un brazo...

- ¿Saben? Yo conocía a las mamás de ustedes dos.- Egipto se veía claramente irritado, en lo qué Grecia se acomodaba en el brazo de Máximus para dormir más cómodo.- ¡Qué mujeres más bellas! Con bonitos cuerpos, valientes, grandes curvas, linda figura, hermosos ojos. ¿Ya les dije qué eran bellas?-

- ¿Sabe usted qué está hablando de mi madre?- Le contestó entre dientes el egipcio.

- Sí, ella... ¡Ouch!- Gritó al sentir que lo alzaban de la oreja.- ¡Me duele!-

- Compórtate.- Geru estaba rojo del bochorno.- Actúa con más seriedad.-

Lo llevó hasta el frente y lo soltó, luego soltó un hondo suspiro...

- Si me permiten, les explicaré.- Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.- Bien, debido a una sobrepoblación de almas, el purgatorio explotó, las almas están sueltas en la tierra, y aquellos llamados Inglaterra y México deberán atraparlos, ya que esto podría provocar graves problemas.-

Tras un par de parpadeos, la mayoría de las naciones se echó a reír a carcajadas...

- ¡Hey, Iggy!- Irlanda del Norte se alzó.- ¿Y cómo piensas atraparlos?-

- ¿Con una ***Myu*** red de mariposas?- Complementó Gales.

Ambos siguieron riéndose de Inglaterra, qué temblaba del coraje...

- _***MEAOUW*!**_- Gritó enrojecido del rostro.- ¡Por eso no quería decir ni un **_*MEOW*_**!-

- ¡Auh!- Usando una pequeña cola de caballo para sujetarse el cabello, Canadá agitó sus puños, angustiado.- ¡Piensen en los niños! ¿Qué será de ellos?-

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?-

- Ni idea, ignóralo.-

- ¡Ya sé!- Volvió a hablar el canadiense.- ¡Vamos a cantar una canción!-

- ¡Nadie va a cantar nada!- Alemania golpeó la mesa con el puño.- ¡Y tomen el asunto con seriedad!-

- ¡Auh! En ese caso, iniciaré una colecta.- Se alzó de la mesa y se dirigió rumbo a la salida.- ¡Yujuú!-

- ¿Afectará en algo la ausencia de Canadá?- Preguntó Tino.

- No, para nada.- Le contestó Noruega.

- Si me permiten.- José María Itzae pasó al frente.- Pero yo creo que éste es un asunto bastante serio y no es de risa qué haya espíritus sueltos en cualquier parte. Lo único qué queremos pedirles, además de libre acceso a sus territorios, es que nos avisen a mí y al tejón amarillo por si ocurre algo raro.-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Se oyó por todo el cuarto.

Obviamente, la petición del moreno no le agradó a muchos, principalmente por el libre acceso, ¿y si era un plan con maña?...

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- Habló Suiza.- Yo soy neutral, y no permitiré que nadie entre sin mi consentimiento.-

Los aplausos apoyaron la determinación del suizo. Parecía que nadie estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Por lo qué México se volvió a sentar desganado...

- No puede ser posible.- Se frotó la sien con una mano.

Egipto, sin decir nada, se alzó de la mesa y se salió de la sala de reuniones. Turquía lo vio y lo siguió curioso hasta el pasillo...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Gupta?- Le preguntó.

- Nada, sólo me dolió un poco la cabeza, Sadiq.- Le contestó.

- Ya veo. ¿Quieres estar aquí afuera un momento?-

- No, entremos. No quiero...-

Un fuerte mareo lo hizo temblar, su visión se nubló por completo, visualizando un enorme espacio en blanco...

- ¿Egipto?- El turco tomó entre sus brazos a la otra nación.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Tengo... frío.- Contestó alzando la mirada el más joven.

Sadiq tuvo qué frotarse los ojos un par de veces, ya que al momento de mantener contacto visual con Gupta, vio que le habían cambiado repentinamente el color de sus pupilas...

- ¿Turquía?-

- Mejor vámonos a casa.- Lo soltó.- Esta junta no tiene sentido.-

**Continuará...**

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

- Un beso lleno de amor es capaz de ablandar al más frío de los corazones.-

* * *

Según estadísticas, Brasil es el país más católico en el continente americano, siendo México el segundo.


End file.
